I'm Getting Into You
by hieiluva
Summary: Inuyasha's been dating Kikyou for years but things become complicated when he starts cheating on her regularly with Kagome. When it stops being a casual fling and starts becoming something more, what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is another idea that I was hit with. Its extremely mature and I was a little uncomfortable with writing it at first, but I really like this concept and I'm hoping I can do something with it and make it a wonderful story.

I need you guys to review and give me any kind of criticism you have, whether its good or bad.

Please check out my other story, Memoirs of a Hanyou!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Chapter 1: Pleasure

----------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name as she reached her climax for the third time. Inuyasha grunted heavily in response as he too reached his peak and came inside her. He rolled off of her and laid in silence for a few minutes before sitting up. He peeled the used condom off and tossed it in the wastebasket next to Kagome's bed.

"Its time for me to go," he said while getting dressed. Kagome always hated this part of their routine. She rose from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe to cover her naked body. She watched as Inuyasha got dressed and felt herself become aroused again at the sight of his amazingly toned body glistening with sweat from their previous activities. He pulled on his shirt and began walking towards the door at the front of her apartment. He opened it and prepared to leave.

"Kikyou's expecting me for dinner in two hours so I better go home to shower and get ready," he told Kagome as he turned to face her. As he did so, he wished he hadn't because his eyes roamed her body through the sheer bathrobe and he felt himself growing aroused. He could see her ample breasts and pert nipples through the silk cloth and allowed his eyes to travel down the rest of her beautiful body.

"Do you like what you see?" Kagome walked up to him and pressed her body against his, knowing what it was doing to him and loving the fact that the sight of her body caused him an erection. "Do you have to go?" she purred. She leaned forward and kissed him sensuously, sliding her tongue into his mouth and biting his lip lightly before stepping back. He reached forward and cupped her round breasts and ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. Kagome shivered in pleasure and it was all she could do to keep from latching onto him and losing herself.

Inuyasha became impossibly hard at her reaction and found it very hard not to throw her to the floor and ravish her body. "You know I have to," he said huskily. "Kikyou's expecting me for-"

Kagome interrupted him. "Kikyou can wait." And with that she reached behind him and slammed the door shut and pressed her body against his. He tipped her head up and kissed her hungrily and she returned the kiss with untamed passion. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed each others bodies. Kagome found herself bucking against his hips as he picked her up and slammed her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist began undoing the button to his pants while keeping their fiery kiss going.

Inuyasha somehow managed to get a condom on doing this heated exchange and he ripped open her bathrobe and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Kagome moaned and arched her back, giving him more access to her body. He continued to suck on her breasts while trailing one hand down her body to insert his index finger into her opening. She gasped and bucked against him as he began to pump his finger in and out of her wet core.

"Inuyasha, more!" Kagome yelled as he inserted another finger, and then a third. She continued to moan and buck wildly against him until she decided she needed more than just his fingers. She grabbed his member and guided it towards her entrance. Inuyasha moaned and removed his fingers. He plunged into her and began thrusting. He built up a steady rhythm and soon both of them were lost in ecstasy.

"Kagome," he grunted and began to thrust harder. They ignored the sounds of the banging door as they came close to climax.

"God, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She came hard and her whole body shivered. Inuyasha felt her walls clench around him and let out a loud moan as he came. Kagome's limp body slumped against Inuyasha as they both panted. After several minutes Inuyasha let Kagome down and she leaned on the table next to them to steady her weak body. He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up. Inuyasha kissed her one last time.

"I have to go. I'll call you soon," he told her. Kagome nodded her head with a smile as he opened the door and left her apartment. She dragged her tired body to the shower to wash away the day's activities.

As the warm water ran down her body, Kagome thought about the situation she was in. She loved having sex with Inuyasha. He was amazingly good looking and he gave her the most wonderful pleasure. _But he has a girlfriend._ She frowned at that thought. She and Inuyasha had been having sex for about six months now. The first time was a drunken accident at a party someone at their college had thrown. But soon afterwards they began having sex at least three times a week.He was her first and so far only lover. He had been dating Kikyou all this time, but apparently she didn't satisfy him.

Sometimes Kagome felt guilty about what she was doing. But she would think of Inuyasha and how he made her feel, and her guilt would wash away to be replaced by desire. Nobody knew what she was doing. Not even Sango. And she was pretty sure Inuyasha's best friend Miroku didn't know either. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room to get dressed.

"Well, at least I don't have a boyfriend so I'm not cheating on anyone," she told herself. But was that good? She had been turning down a large amount of guys because of her situation with Inuyasha. Did she want to date? Or was she content with being the other woman? "I think I am for now," she said aloud to herself.

She thought about the way they didn't really talk about much. He'd come over or she'd go to his place and they'd have sex, maybe eat something later. Then he would leave and they wouldn't speak again until he called her a couple days later. As she thought about this, she concluded that she might want to get to know him as a person. She knew his body well enough, but she wanted to know what was on the inside as well.

Overcome by fatigue from what she had just done with Inuyasha, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a tanktop and fell onto her bed to sleep. She would have to change the sheets and clean up later.

--------------------------------

Kagome walked into the classroom and sat down to her best friend, Sango. Today was the first day of their second semester at Tokyo University.

"Hey, Kag," Sango greeted her. She looked angry.

"Hi, Sango. How's it going? Is something wrong," Kagome asked her with a smile.

"Oh no, everything's perfectly fine," Sango said sarcastically, "Except for the fact that that damn Miroku can't keep his stupid hands to himself. He groped me again this morning."

Kagome turned around to look towards the back of the class at Miroku who was sitting his seat looking dazed and sporting a large handprint on his left cheek. Kagome just giggled and turned back around. "You know he likes you, Sango. You two have been going at it since high school."

Sango's face blushed scarlet as she sputtered for a reply. "Whatever. The only thing that lecher likes about me is the fact that I'm female. He's such a pervert." Kagome knew that Sango had feelings for him as well. It was so obvious the way she acted around him. But she didn't want to say anything for fear of incurring Sango's deadly wrath.

Kagome began to pull her things that she needed for class from her bag when she heard the classroom door open and someone walked in. She looked up to see if it was the professor but was instead greeted with the sight of Inuyasha. It was a very pleasing sight indeed, for he was wearing a skin tight red muscle shirt and baggy black pants with a chain going from one belt loop to one in the back. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his golden eyes scanned the room until they landed on Kagome. He looked as surprised as she felt. Neither of them knew that they were taking the same class.

He starred at her and as she starred back as he walked past her. Their eyes connected and she felt desire pool in her depths and she crossed her legs to dull the ache she felt rising between her legs. Inuyasha smirked a little as he passed her and his eyes seem to tell her that he knew she wanted him and that he wanted her, too. She found it hard to just let him walk past her without jumping up and engaging in a full-on romp right there in the classroom.

Kagome came out of her reverie to find Sango starring at her. "What?" she asked.

Sango grinned. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that you looked like you wanted to attack Inuyasha just then."

It was Kagome's turn to blush scarlet and stutter out a response. "W-What? That's crazy! Why would I want to do that?"

Sango looked towards the back of the classroom where he was sitting with Miroku. "Well, I wouldn't blame you if you did. He is pretty hot, you know."

Kagome looked back and watched Inuyasha as he joked around with Miroku about Sango's handprint on his face. "You're right. But he has a girlfriend." As if cue, Kikyou walked into the room. Kagome frowned and instantly felt a pang of guilt mixed with animosity and jealousy. Kikyou had been Kagome's rival all through high school and it even followed them to college. She was somehow always better than Kagome in some way. Kagome had a 3.8 GPA, Kikyou had a 4.0. Kikyou was captain of the archery club, Kagome was just one of the top members. And apparently Kikyou was still better than her because she was actually Inuyasha's girlfriend and Kagome was just the other woman. _But he's cheating on her with me_, Kagome thought. That thought gave her a mixture of comfort and guilt.

As Kikyou walked past Kagome and Sango she gave Kagome a look of clear superiority and said, "Well well well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi. It's a shame I have to take a class with the likes of you. Chemistry is a tough subject. Do try to keep up, we wouldn't want you falling behind me...Not that you could ever be on my level anyway."

Kagome's anger flared and she turned around to yell, "Screw you, ice bitch," at Kikyou's retreating back. What did Inuyasha see in her?

"She is such a bitch. I'd love to punch her in her pretty little face," Sango said as she watched Kikyou walk away.

"Tell me about it," Kagome said as she watched Kikyou plant a long slow kiss on Inuyasha's lips before taking her seat across the room from him. She felt that all too familiar pang of guilt and jealousy. She was reminded of the fact that she was only Inuyasha's mistress. Inuyasha gave her an apologetic look because he knew all about the situation with Kikyou and Kagome from high school, having attended the same school with them. Kagome gave him a small smile before turning back around.

At that point the professor entered the room. She was a woman that appeared to be in her sixties with long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail and a patch over her eye. _Must have had an accident,_ Kagome thought.

The professor smiled and went on to introduce herself. "Good morning, students. My name is Professor Kaede and I will be your instructor in Chemistry for the next semester. This class will be challenging but rewarding and I expect all of you to do your best. This is a two part class. Each class meeting we will spend an hour doing lecture and two hours doing a lab. I will be assigning you lab partners and then that'll be it for today. We will be starting the real work next class."

Kaede went over to her desk and picked up a hat with scraps of paper inside. "I'm choosing to do this simply by you pulling a slip of paper from the hat. I understand that this may be a little elementary, but it's a quick way to get things done Whatever name you choose, that person shall be your lab partner. Okay, I want this half of the class to line up and pull from the hat." Kagome's side of the room got up and went to Kaede.

Soon it was Kagome's turn. She chose not to look until she got back to her seat. Sango did the same.She returned and they prepared to look together. "Ready?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and they unfolded their paper. They both let out a collective, "WHAT!"

Sango shook her head. "This can't be right. My partner is...Miroku." She turned around to look at him. He was grinning from ear to ear after hearing Sango's news.

"I look forward to working with you, Sango," he told her.

Sango scowled. "Oh, shut up," she said angrily.

Kagome couldn't believe who her partner was going to be either. "My partner is Inuyasha," she said aloud. She heard a chuckle and turned around to face Inuyasha and saw that it came from him. "Oh man," she said to herself. She looked across the room to see Kikyou glaring daggers at her. This caused her to smile because she did have something Kikyou didn't this time. She gave Kikyou a little wave and smiled even wider. Kikyou huffed in her seat and turned to face the front.

_This is going to be interesting. I might as well enjoy it_, Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

As the class began to empty out Kagome and Sango stood up to leave as well. Before they could step out into the aisle, Inuyasha and Miroku had come down to stand in front of them.

"Well, looks like we're lab partners, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yep, looks that way," Kagome said, feeling awkward. She remembered thinking that she wanted to get to know him, but she didn't think the opportunity would just fall into her lap like that.

"God, Miroku keep your damn hands to yourself!" Kagome looked just in time to see Miroku sprawled on the floor holding his cheek and a fuming Sango standing over him.

"But Sango dear, I was just celebrating the fact that we're lab partners," he said innocently.

"Celebrating my ass," Sango yelled. The bent down to eye level with him. "If you touch me like that again, you won't have any hands to touch **anyone** with ever again, got it?"

"Got it," Miroku said. She was still bending down and staring into his face. He took the opportunity to say, "You know Sango, you have beautiful eyes."

Sango froze and a blush crept onto her face. She stood up abruptly and said, "Shut up." She grabbed Kagome's arm and marched out of the room, dragging Kagome with her. Kagome cast one last glance at Inuyasha and he locked eyes with her. He mouthed the words 'meet me later' and Kagome knew what that meant. She blushed and nodded her head as she and Sango exited the room.

----------------------

Please review! I really hope you guys like it so far. Let me know if I should keep going.

-hieiluva


	2. Almost Caught

Wow! It's been such an incredibly long time since I updated this story! The reason for that is after I finished the first chapter, I realized that I had no idea where I wanted the story to go. I mean, I have a general idea of how I want things to play out but I don't know how to go about making the journey there interesting, ya know? But I've decided to come back and give it a shot. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

Please review! I really need to know if I should have bothered to revive this story or not. Let me know, guys!

Chapter 2: Almost Caught

"Babe, would you like to get something to eat? I'm free for the rest of the afternoon." Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha expectantly as she awaited his answer.

Inuyasha cast a glance down at Miroku who was still sprawled on the floor and hoisted him up. "Sorry Kik, I already made plans with Miroku. I promise we'll do something tomorrow though, alright?" He gave Kikyou a peck on the cheek and pulled Miroku out of the classroom without looking back. He knew that if he stopped and gave Kikyou time to react she would throw one of her tantrums. And as much as he loved food it could wait. There were other things on his mind.

Now fully recovered from his stupor, Miroku perked up and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Inuyasha waited until they were out of earshot of the classroom before he answered. "Nowhere. I just said that to Kikyou so I could get away from her."

"Oh? You guys having problems or something?" Miroku looked inquisitively at his best friend.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Inuyasha was quick to come up with a lie, not wanting to explain what his real plans were. "I just need to go home because my dad said he wanted to see me after class." Watching Miroku with wary eyes, he silently prayed that he bought the excuse.

Giving Inuyasha a pat on the back Miroku replied, "Alright. Later," and headed in the opposite direction. Inuyasha released a sigh of relief and plastered a knowing grin on his face. There was a certain raven-haired beauty expecting him.

Making his way across campus to the empty classroom, Inuyasha wondered if Kikyou was angry at him for opting out of lunch with her. He scoffed. Of course she was. That's Kikyou for you. If she knew where he was headed right now she would be beyond pissed and way past livid. Thinking of Kagome's bright blue eyes and perfect figure, he had decided that it was more than worth the risk.

Yes, he did love Kikyou. They had been together since 9th grade and he couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for her and probably always would. Their relationship was great, if a bit exhausting at times. Kikyou expected so much from him. She wanted him to be at her every beck and call. She wanted him to spend ridiculous amounts of money buying her gifts and designer clothes because she had a princess attitude. Whenever something didn't go her way she would have an absolute fit. And he was willing to tolerate that because he loved her and they still had their good times.

There was also no denying that their sex life was great. Kikyou was beautiful and she knew what to do when it came to pleasing him.

But along came Kagome...and the party...and tequila. Inuyasha wasn't willing to admit it to anyone but himself, but he had always admired her from afar, even during their high school days. He often found himself thinking about the way her thick, black hair framed her gorgeous face and complimented her pale skin. And it didn't hurt that she had the body of a goddess.

He managed to fend off his desire for her until the night of that party. He smirked at the memory. The fact that he was totally intoxicated probably had a lot to do with him finally giving in. Ever since then he had been hooked and apparently so had she.

If sex with Kikyou was great, it was phenomenal with Kagome. She was amazing. It was like they were completely in sync with each other. Every touch, every look drove him wild. But after those wild hours of passion were over and he went back to Kikyou, Inuyasha couldn't help but be immersed in guilt over cheating on her. He knew he was absolutely wrong for it but he couldn't stay away. Kagome was like an intoxicating drug and he was addicted. He often contemplated breaking up Kikyou so he could keep her from finding out and enduring heartache. But he felt an attachment to her that he knew would be incredibly hard to break.

He knew he was a dog for cheating on Kikyou...no pun intended, of course. But what could he say? He wasn't willing to give up either of them. For the time being, this was his life.

Inuyasha finally entered the science building after the long walk across campus. He was grateful for the walk as it gave him some time to think. All thoughts came to a cease as he approached the door to the empty classroom in the back of the building. He instantly felt his heart rate speed up as he entered the dark room and shut the door behind him, taking care to lock the door.

In the darkened room his heightened eyesight picked up the outline of Kagome's form. He licked his lips hungrily as she approached him. Without exchanging words he closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around her waist and planting his lips onto hers. Inuyasha felt the slender girl mold into his body as she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

"Inuyasha," she said softly against his lips. He felt his ego increase a little. It always gave him a little boost when she said his name like that. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the empty science table. There was a reason he chose this room. Not only was it in the back of the campus, it also had tables that were large enough to give them plenty of space.

Lifting her shirt over her head and discarding it to the floor, he now had better access to her skin and took advantage of it by placing kisses along her left collarbone and trailing down to her breasts, which were still covered by her bra. He inhaled deeply and couldn't help moaning a little, for the scent of her skin mesmerized him.

Kagome smiled at this and pulled back a little. Annoyed at being denied Inuyasha said, "What's the problem?"

"I'm not the only one who's going to be shirtless here," she said with a small laugh and then pulled Inuyasha's shirt off, exposing his rock hard chest and chiseled abs. He shivered as she ran her hands along his torso and crushed her body to his once more as he kissed her again.

Inuyasha climbed on top of her on the table and deepened their wild kisses while roaming his hands all over her body and up her skirt at the same time.

He stopped to unclasp her bra and began unbuckle his belt when he heard footsteps headed their way in the hall. Inuyasha froze, causing Kagome to quizzically ask, "What's wrong?"

He shushed her and whispered, "Someone's coming. Quick! Put your clothes on!" He climbed off the table and snatched his shirt up from the floor and yanked it over his head. Kagome was rushing to get dressed when they both heard keys jingling near the door. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. "How the fuck do we get outta here?" He felt puzzled and wondered why someone would suddenly want to use the room when it had been empty for so long. He quickly scanned the area looking for an exit but couldn't find one.

Kagome held her face in her hands and sat on the table looking completely mortified. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. We are so going to get caught! Then we'll get expelled and won't be able to get into another college and our lives will be ruined!"

"Shut up! I can't think with you yapping a mile a minute like that!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You should be freaking out too!" Kagome fired back. She then went on to tell him why this was such a bad idea and they never should have come there while Inuyasha tuned her out and looked around for a way out. By this time he could hear the keys in the lock. The person on the outside mumbled to himself about how he had the wrong key and proceeded to try another one. Despite the intruder's set back with the keys, Inuyasha started to panic until he spotted the window across the room. They would have to make a jump for it. If he got caught he'd never hear the end of it from his parents, not to mention Kikyou would find out about his little trists with Kagome.

Without a second thought he snatched Kagome up from the table and held her in his arms while he dashed towards the window and threw it open. Sure, it was a six story drop but he was, after all, a half demon. It would be no problem from him. He perched on the ledge and prepared to leap when Kagome began to squirm and thrash around. "What do you think you're doing?! You're not jumping from here! Are you crazy?!"

"In case you forgot, I'm a half demon, duh! This jump is no problem. Just hold on to me!" Inuyasha retorted. He gave Kagome no time to argue because the door to the classroom flung open and he simultaneously launched them out of the window. She screamed bloody murder and wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck that he almost couldn't breathe. He hit the ground lightly without looking back to see if they had been spotted. Taking advantage of his speed he dashed off in a full sprint towards the parking lot on the other side of the campus. Making sure to stay out of sight he ran behind buildings and took a shortcut through a back alley.

They finally reached the parking lot but Inuyasha didn't stop until they reached his car. Thank Kami it was evening or the campus would have been buzzing with people. He was pretty sure no one saw them.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and heaved a sigh of relief. He grinned at her, "That was close, huh?"

She gave him a dazzling smile along with a laugh and said, "I know! It's really cool how you can jump and run like that. That was actually kind of... fun."

Inuyasha starred at her, captivated by the smile on her face. _She's really so beautiful_, he thought to himself. Thinking of his earlier promise to Kikyou he shook himself out of his daze. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked Kagome.

"No, that's okay. I have my car here." She pointed in the direction where she had parked.

"Alright. I'll give you a call soon then." Looking around to make sure no one was there he gave her a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips.

Kagome smiled and gave him a little wave as she walked away to her car. Inuyasha entered his black Mercedes and couldn't help but notice the little butterflies that entered his stomach at her gesture. "Get a grip, man," He said to himself. "She's just a fuck buddy. You have Kikyou." Regardless of his words he still felt the butterflies in his stomach as he started the engine and drove away to his home.

Another chapter down! I really want this to turn out well. I really need you guys to review or I can't continue. Feedback is the only way I know if I should bother going on or not. So review! Even if you hated it, review! I need some opinions, people! See ya next time.

hieiluva


End file.
